RJ37
by Soffie101
Summary: The only thing Rhett Justus knew about himself was that he was a freak. Having the ability to talk to Pokemon, he always thought he would be alone. Everything changed, however, when he met her, the young lady working against his partners to save the world. Did he have the courage to ask her to stay? / DiverseIdealsShipping
1. Chapter one

_Hello everyone! Welcome to RJ37._

_Before anything, I want to thank you for choosing to read this._  
_Secondly, there are some things I need to get out of the way._

_There is a theory of the universe that every time you are in the place of making a decision, a parallel universe is spawned where you do the opposite of what you had chosen to do. This is what this story was based off of. While I do not believe in it, this is a universe surrounded over the lovely Team Plasma Grunt, Rhett Justus, and his development._

_While, no, Rhett does not actually exist in the game, many things are referenced which are non canon, so please be wary of that(ex. Austin, the trainer in Nimbasa at the Ferris wheel, is Rhett's half brother)._  
_I'll admit, the story is a bit slow the first few chapters, but we need to learn about this grunt, now don't we?_

Now, this story is rated T as it's not a normal, fluffy Pokemon fanfiction; it will get dark.

_(And just if you didn't know, this is a DiverseIdealsShipping story that does have some ties to FerrisWheelShipping.)_

_Anyways, with those little disclaimers up, I hope you enjoy reading this series!_

* * *

I remember it was a cold autumn day. In Snowbelle City, it always snowed, so this was nothing out of the usual. Because of our weather predicament, students had the choice to go outside or stay inside during lunch breaks. Not being a fan of the cold, I stayed in side. I was sitting in class during break, nonchalantly scratching my Espurr's ear. Just a normal break in the 'school for the gifted,' but really that was just a fancy title for 'a school filled with freaks.'

I stared out the window for a while, watching the snow fall outside. There were some kids outside playing with some Vanillites and Snovers, but the majority who decided to play outside were huddled around a Camerupt to keep warm. At least the Camerupt was enjoying the company.

A few people were in the classroom I was sitting in; they were all minding their own business like myself, some eating their lunch, some talking with friends. These were the people who embraced being different. I, on the other hand, hated who I was and what I could do.

"Hey, Markus, come check this out!" Rhett, my first friend at this school, called to me. He was pointing at a poster they had put up a couple days ago. I casually looked over from my desk, but when I realized I couldn't see the small print, I picked up my Espurr and walked over to Rhett.

"What is it?" I asked, just looking at the flashy pictures.

"It's a poster for Team Flare! They're holding tryouts for new recruits!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, wondering what Rhett saw in Team Flare, and if he was so worked up about that team, how hadn't he noticed the poster earlier.

"And are you going to try out? You're just a kid." I said. We could technically pass as teenagers, but Pokemon teams included members who were specifically adults. Children weren't necessary.

"Well, the age requirement here says you need to be at least fourteen; we're tons older than that." Rhett said. We were both only fifteen, so we were definitely not 'tons older.' Again, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but only old guys get into teams like that." I tried reasoning with him.

"Didn't you hear about that that Rocket guy, ROS97? Kurtis Shawl? He's only twenty and he's already an admin; we're not that much younger, and who doesn't want a psychic in their team?" he said, lifting a nearby pencil on a desk with his mind. A bright purple light surrounded the pencil until he put it down.

"And what's so appealing about this Pokemon team, anyways?" I asked as I set my Espurr down. The Pokemon ran around a bit until he sat on my feet and waited.

"A friend of mine likes fashion. Team Flare wants to make the world more fashionable." he replied, scratching his nose. This hinted who he was talking about; Serena Xavier.

"Not only is she, like... Five years younger than you, but don't forget where we are." I said. I patted Rhett' shoulder, but he didn't seem too down about what I had said.

"We're in a school for gifted, right? It's not like we're incapable; we're here because we're special." he said. I could hear some doubt in his voice, as this was definitely not a school for the 'gifted,' but it was just like him to try and play things down. Unfortunately for him, you could say I wasn't in the best of moods.

"If you call being able to talk to Pokemon and being telekinetic gifted, then I guess you're right." I replied, looking down at my Espurr. He just proved my point.

"What are you talking about?" I heard him ask me. I shook my head at him, signalling that it was nothing important. Espurr just went back to playing with my shoelaces.

"Hey, I think it's cool that you can talk to Pokemon; it's not every day you can have a conversation with a Pokemon who isn't telepathic. Your mom told me your family had that ability since the Heian period!" Rhett caught my attention again.

"Something like that. Since that Nobunaga guy and his Rayquaza ruled or something, at least; it's a bloodline ability, I guess. Austin never got it, but he's my half brother, so it makes sense."

"So you can't teach me? I'd love to know what my Zorua is thinking!" he pointed behind him where his Zorua was sleeping at a random desk. His ears were twitching, meaning yes, he was sleeping, but he could spring to life if you called him.

"Not that I know of. Unless you want some of my blood."

An awkward silence passed between us. Rhett fidgeted his feet for a bit before saying anything again. "Is something wrong? You're a downer usually, but today, you're kind of an off downer." he cautiously said.

"Whatever an 'off downer' is... My father called last night," was all I said. Rhett faltered a bit; everyone knew my father and I didn't get along. Ever since he kicked Espurr and I out, sent us to this boarding school, we weren't on good terms.

"You don't need him; you've got me and Rhett." Espurr said. I knelt down and pat his head.

"Rhett and I, not that Pokemon need correct grammar." I corrected him. He paid no attention to my words and just made sure I was patting a decent spot, moving his head around.

"What about..." Rhett started but he trailed off. He was talking about my mother, but he wouldn't dare say it completely. Even though he was considerate to give me a few minutes, he was bound to start up the conversation again until he knew everything.

"Still missing. The old man didn't want a freak like her, either." I said in a low tone. It highlighted how much I detested the old guy for leaving all of us. He might have divorced her first, but it was me who he abandoned altogether first. He didn't realize my mother was different beforehand.

"You guys aren't freaks." Rhett said. I nodded in acknowledgment but I had no motive to thank him. "What did he want, though? Your dad."

"I dunno," I shrugged. "I guess he was checking up on me to pretend he was a good father in front of his newest wife."

Another awkward silence filled the room, other than random classmates having their own conversations. Rhett looked away from me and read over the poster again.

"Hey, why don't we try out for Team Flare together?" he finally said. I saw it coming, but I thought after that conversation, he'd refrain for a bit.

"You're crazy."

"No, I'm serious! We'll get out of this damn school and join Team Flare; get out of this dump. All you need to do is dye your hair red, get some amber contacts, and we're set!" he said as he fiddled with my hair. I swatted his hands away.

"My hair? What about your hair, ginger?" I kept swatting at him. Rhett laughed a bit, trying to get me to stop spazzing.

"I'm closer than you, at least. You have neon blue hair, for crying out loud; you might as well be a hipster ace trainer!" he teased. I puffed up my cheeks and finally landed a hit on his face from my flailing.

"Austin has blue hair, too." I referenced my lucky brother. I suddenly felt depressed again, wishing to be like Austin. Rhett shoved his hands in his pocket, letting me drown in self pity for another minute

The bell for class run shortly after. "Tryouts for Team Flare are later today..." he noted. I took another look at the poster. "This could change our lives; we could be famous and make the world a better place."

Fashion was not my forte. I didn't really want to join, but I could at least help out my friend.

"I guess I could help you figure out what to do." I said, picking up Espurr again.

"_I guess that's something. Let's be the best of partners; do the best we can do together!_" he said. Rhett's catchphrase ended up being this, and I would hear it several times through my life.

"Sure. So should we skip class to see what you're going to do?"

"Yeah, let's go." Rhett tore off the poster and whistled for Zorua to follow. The Pokemon sprung to life and eagerly started following him.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed and hope you'll read on~_


	2. Chapter two

_Welcome to the second chapter! We are still in Kalos(until the end) and are still focusing on Team Flare, but our friend, Rhett, does join Team Plasma._

_I have so much to say about Rhett and Markus with their bromance, but I'll save it for another time. What I do need to mention though is how there will be a big change in the next chapter. Disclaimer that the Rhett in the story right now is not Rhett Justus; Markus Carmoile is Rhett Justus. You'll understand, I promise!_

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"'FlareMR05?' Has a nice ring to it." Rhett said, handing me my contract again. I took it and gingerly placed it back in it's envelope. It was a copy of the original, and was basically just a certificate for me to carry around, but it was special; it marked my rebellion and change.

"And what about your code name? Otherwise, I'll just call you 'Team Flare grunt.'" I elbowed him. Rhett laughed and pulled out the copy of his contract.

"Very funny. FlareRC73." he said, reading off his contract. "And from here on, you will be known as FlareRC73. You will be required to report to your administer with your findings." he mocked an official by using an over the top voice.

"Your name rhymes."

"I know; it's kind of funny. I told Serena and she laughed." he blushed a bit while saying this.

"You still have the hots for her? Don't tell me you're a pedophile; we're seventeen and she's twelve." I joked. Recently, I had been joking around wit Rhett more than ever. Joining a team seemed to do much more for me than I originally thought.

"I don't have the hots for her, it's kind of like she's my sister. She was the only one who thought my telekinesis was cool before." Rhett sighed. I had it rough, but so did he; he was on the streets because his parents were scared of him. He met and stayed in contact with just a little kid, but was chased out of the town after the adults found out he as psychic.

"She's still so young; be careful with her." I warned. It was against the code of conduct in any team to be in a relationship until you were twenty. Even then it was strict until you were married; married officers would be required to report this and stay with their spouse. Teams were always old fashioned, I guess.

"I'm not going to date her! I just want a good life for someone who gave me good hopes." Rhett explained, flailing his arms around like I used to do.

We both sat in silence after that for a moment. I reflected back on how we were accepted only because of our talents. Being able to have a full conversation with a newly evolved Meowstic and Rhett being able to lift a Wailord with his mind were definite assets, and surprisingly, we were the only psychics in Team Flare.

We were given our red suits and were scheduled to start working the following week. During our downtime, we were expected to get contacts and style our hair. Both Rhett and I hadn't done so yet.

"Hey, I have someone to admit." Rhett brought up out of the blue. I turned my attention to him. "A grunt from Team Plasma offered me a position. She asked me to join Team Plasma and the leader would automatically accept me. You were offered a position, too."

I stared at him for a bit. Team Plasma was in Unova. It was fairly new compared to Team Flare, but it was widely known because of beliefs or something. They believed in bettering the world for Pokemon. While noble, it had to come at a price, right?

"And what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I dunno. I tried so hard to get into Team Flare, and then I even ended up forcing you to apply. I'm here for a reason, so I don't think I should quit right off the bat." he explained. I nodded, agreeing with him. After he talked me into applying, I thought he'd be more passionate about it.

"I guess you have to do what your gut tells you." I gave him the best advice I could. "I asked you this about Team Flare: what's so appealing about Team Plasma?" I questioned him. If it swayed Rhett enough to be unsure of his decision, it was an important ideal.

"The lady said their leader was a psych like us." Rhett simply said. My eyes widened a bit. I had heard rumours, but I assumed they were just that: rumours. "He can talk to Pokemon, like you. I thought it would be nice to be in a team that understood us completely, psych to psych." he said. I looked down at my hands, having to rethink my plans. I agreed with him; having a leader with the same ability as me sounded nice, but did we want to get wrapped up in all of that?

"I don't know what to say, Rhett." I told him. Rhett's shoulders dropped.

"If anything, I think you should go with Team Plasma." he replied, shuffling his feet.

"If I went to the Unovan border, they'd send Meowstic back. Pokemon from Kalos can't be brought into Unova." I said. The laws were very strict about bringing Pokemon illegally into another region. Rhett would be fine, as Zoroarks could be found in Unova, but Meowstics were only found in Kalos, and soon possibly Hoenn because of relocation.

"It would be better for you to go, though. We can hide our psychs, but you face it all the time. I can basically turn off my power." he started explaining. "With a leader that has the same ability as you, you wouldn't need to hide all the time. If you go, I'll take care of Meowstic."

"And what about you, Rhett? Am I supposed to leave you? Neither of us have any friends except each other." I started raising my voice. I was probably just a bit scared of the thought of leaving a good friend behind.

"You and Team Flare are important to me, but my roots are in Kalos. You were born in Unova, anyways." Rhett tried reasoning with me.

"Even you know that's a dumb reason."

"I didn't say it to persuade you."

"Then why did you say it?"

"Who knows," he shrugged. I sighed; sometimes Rhett was too simple minded. "Why don't you take on my name and go to Unova? Then I'd both be in Team Plasma and Team Flare!"

I hit my forehead with my hand. "That was even more dumb than your other comment."

"It was worth a shot." he leaned back and scratched the back of his head. "There's a train coming in tonight to bring us to Unova. I want you to go." Rhett pushed some more.

"I never said no, it's just you and Meowstic; I have nothing else holding me here." I explained. The whole previous discussion was about this and we hasn't come to an agreement.

"Well, I guess I'll join Team Plasma, but I'll catch a flight to Unova some other time; I've got business here." Rhett finally gave me an answer. "You should go tonight, though."

"Is there something up? Why do you want me to go so badly?" I asked. His persistence wasn't out of the usual, but it was safe to ask anyways.

"I just think we'd be safer in Unova. They want Pokemon rights, you know? Maybe we could stick Meowstic with Serena and wait until Kalosion Pokemon are admitted to Unova."

I tapped my shoes together a bit, considering what to do. It was probably foolish, but we were still alive because of Rhett's decisions. I felt like it was a good idea to trust him, but he said I would have to leave without him.

"If I go tonight, you have to take extra good care if Meowstic." I said, deciding to follow my own advice: go with my gut. I took Meowstic's Pokeball out of my pocket and released him.

"Markus?" the cat Pokemon recited my name. Because his Pokeball was so close, he would have heard that conversation loud and clear.

"What do you think, Meowstic?" I asked him. While I swayed to go to Unova, I wanted to hear my Pokemon's opinion first.

"I think it's best for you. I'll miss you, though." he meowed. Rhett sat quietly, waiting for me to finish my conversation.

"I know, bud. I'll miss you, too." I hugged my Pokemon for the last time and returned him to his Pokeball. "Take good care of him," I then said to Rhett.

"Promise." he replied. Rhett then started shooing me away. "Now get out of here and pack. I'm going to the Flare building to get some paperwork done.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. Later."

I had gone back to the old man's house we were staying at; he was nice enough to let us room there during the process of joining Team Flare. I packed up my belongings, which there weren't many, and thanked the man.

I had a Pokemon fly me to Kiloude city where I waited for the train. The train was early and I got on, so that was that. It was a long ride, and I dozed off several times; I wasn't worried about my belongings because nothing was really valuable.

When I got off of the train, everyone in the station was buzzing around like Combees, and there were several nurses in Unovan, Hoenn, and Sinnovan uniforms.

I pulled over one of the attendees. "What's going on around here?"

"The Team Flare building in Kalos exploded; they're asking for as many nurses as they can get."

I dropped the bag of few things I had. I would never know what Rhett was thinking that day.


	3. Chapter three

Team Plasma

Castle of N

Unova

April 21st, 2009

Mr. Rhett Justus

Undella town

Unova

Dear Mr. Justus,

This is to confirm that Team Plasma is offering you an position in Chargestone Cave. This employment will serve as an act to protect the Pokemon located in your positioned area.

• Position Title: Plasma Grunt RJ37

Wages: P$650 per hour

Physical address/location: Chargestone Cave, Unova

On behalf of the company, I welcome you to Team Plasma. Sincerely,

Zachary Stolic (ZS02)

I folded up the letter of acceptance and pushed it back into my uniform's pouch. Ever since I got it two years ago, I kept it with me as a good luck charm. It symbolized Rhett's goal.

In the memory of basically my brother, as well as to kill off Markus Carmoile(so no one could find me), I took the name Rhett Justus and have been living under that name since I came to Unova. Rhett was joking when he said I could take his name, but after learning he died in an explosion, I knew it was something that would please him.

Chargestone Cave was surprisingly light for a cave; the electricity running through the cave and glowing Pokemon lit the cave enough to go through without a flashlight or torch. I had been positioned there for two years, and while I had been offered other positions, I couldn't leave the cave.

There were several Pokemon who had grown fond of me in the cave. I didn't have the heart to capture any, and my only Pokemon in possession was a Scraggy. Meowstic was with Rhett during the explosion, so even if he was in a Pokeball, he wouldn't have made it. After that, I couldn't capture my own Pokemon, and the Scraggy I had belonged to Team Plasma; I'd get a different partner each place I worked.

I sat down, leaning my back on one of the rock formations. My normal Tynamo and Joltik visitors surrounded me, playing with sparks they created. Life in this cave was peaceful; I felt connected to the Pokemon. Each time I was here, I forgot about everything else.

One of the Tynamos, who I named Terry, shoved his way under my hand. When he got where he wanted, he lifted up my hand and rubbed against me, signalling he wanted to be pet. He shocked me, but it wasn't severe.

"You're always wanting attention." I said, petting the small Pokemon. Once he had his daily petting, he floated away to play with the other Pokemon. I laid my head back and close my eyes; I knew that these peaceful days would never have come if I hadn't joined Team Plasma, but the real Rhett wouldn't have been alone in his last moments.

I soon heard some footsteps coming from another side of the cave. I opened my eyes and peered as much as I could from where I was sitting. There was nothing in sight at first, but the Pokemon around me hid around the cave.

Suddenly, I saw a girl push her way out into my cave section, bumping on a rock nearby. The rock levitated and flew towards the rock I was sitting on, the static attracting the two together.

"Crap!" I yelled, grabbing as many of the remaining Pokemon as I could and jumped out of the way before I was crushed. When the rocks collided together, I managed to let a panicked sigh escape my mouth before I looked at that girl. She didn't seem to notice me.

The girl had long brown hair in a ponytail with simple clothes on; she didn't fall under any trainer classifications. She was frantically looking around the cave, the bag she was carrying stayed close to her side.

I let the Pokemon I was holding go before I approached her. "Excuse me, miss, are you-"

"Don't hurt me! I'm just looking for a Pokecenter." she threw her hands over her face and yelled before I could say anything. Upon closer inspection, I could see she had miscellaneous patches of dirt around her and some of her clothes were tattered.

"Easy. I won't hurt you." I then showed my own hands. She eyed me cautiously before standing normally, hands to her side. "You're trying to get out of the cave?" I asked to confirm.

"Yeah... I'm kind of lost." she replied. She shuffled her feet, not looking directly at me.

"What are you doing here, kid?" I asked. If she was so beaten up, was she interfering with other Plasma members? I would help her anyways, but I needed to know whether to charge her or not.

"I'm not a kid. And I'm just heading to the next town. You Plasma grunts are slowing things down a lot, though..." the girl quietly said.

"And you've been fighting with them?"

"They're picking fights with me and I almost lost completely. Go figure with so many of them." she finally looked at me. "All but one of my Pokemon have fainted. All I want to do is get out of here."

I clicked my tongue, listening to her plan. She almost looked annoyed at me despite her previous scared attitude. "Okay, let's go." I finally said, walking farther into the cave. She stayed in her spot, looking confused. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah." she quickly caught up with me, tagging behind like a Ducklet.

For a while, she quietly just trailed behind me. We were deep in the cave and the exit was still a bit away. I peered over my shoulder every once in a while to make sure she was following me.

I finally decided to ask her something. "What's your name, kid?"

"I told you, I'm not a kid," was all she said. I shrugged a little, still walking. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because it's the right thing to do? I'm a member of Team Plasma; I lookout for people and Pokemon." I said nonchalantly.

"All the other grunts wouldn't say that. They look out for Pokemon and themselves."

I stopped waking and turned to face her. She almost ran into me because of my sudden halt. "That's what you think?"

I wasn't angry, and more concerned for Team Plasma's image. Was this what everyone thought of us? "Yeah. I don't know what to think about you, though." she gave me a blank look as if the first point was obvious. I looked away from her to think about this. "White."

"What?"

"My name's White." she repeated.

"What kind of weird name is 'White?'" I chuckled a bit before saying my name. "I'm RJ37."

"Oh, gee, what kind of name is RJ37? It's darn tootin' strange if I do say so myself, yeehaw." White mocked me. I continued walking, gesturing her to follow me. "I know that's a code name; what's your real name?"

"Bimbo Jimmy." I replied.

"Yeah, okay. I believe that."

"It's against our code of conduct for others to know our names." I explained. She crossed her arms and started to walk beside instead of behind me.

"I figured, but I thought you'd actually tell me your name. You seem different from the other grunts." she explained her thoughts. I pulled off my uniform's hood and continued to observe her. I could say the same for her; she couldn't be classified as a specific trainer type, and what was up with her weird attitude changes?

"Okay, so if you're not a kid, how old are you?" I asked another question to tease her. She looked like she could be twelve or thirteen. I was very much mistaken.

"I'm seventeen."

I stopped walking again to look her over. "No you're not,"

"Why? Because I'm short beyond compare?" she said while pulling out her wallet. She then pulled out a card and showed me. It was her trainer ID card, and right on the bottom, it said she was sixteen when she got the licence one year ago.

"So you're a big little kid."

"Shut up, I'm sure you're not that much older than me."

"That's against code conduct, too."

White put the card back in her wallet and then the wallet back into her bag. "I figured that much, too."

"Okay, little miss big kid, the entrance is just down this path." I said. She looked a bit surprised.

"You're not coming?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I have to get back to my post." I explained. She shrugged her shoulders and started on her way.

"Thanks for showing me the way out." she said, her back facing me. I didn't reply and started walking back to my patrol area.

Rhett and I were seventeen when we were documented in Team Flare. I remembered the conversations we had that day, where Rhett was considering staying in Team Flare or leaving. It made me wonder if that girl had done anything she had regret so much.

I knew if I had tried to convince Rhett to come with me right away, he would have made it, but I chose not to.

A Tynamo floated beside me until I was back at my post.

* * *

_Hey! I hope you enjoyed chapter three._

_I referenced the acceptance letter from this: .edu/files/CPT_Sample_Offer_ _

_Rhett finally meets White, and there's much more to see._

_I haven't figured out when I'm going to let a secret about the first Rhett fly yet, but I will eventually... For now, the present Rhett can continue wishing his bro was alive._


End file.
